


成疾

by Jellycute



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 现实延伸, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycute/pseuds/Jellycute





	成疾

00.

「王一博，我好想你。」

01.

寒冷恶劣的拍摄环境给肖战落下病根了。

一到冬天，他就觉得有好几个关节在发痒发胀，严重了动一动都疼。肖战不是个娇气包，大多时候都能扛过去，实在疼得难受了，也只会和经纪人或是助理抱怨两句，但即使是抱怨，嘴边也是挂着笑的。

很难想象这么能抗事的人，此刻居然会像个三岁小孩，蜷在被子里撒娇。

虽然知道他是烧糊涂了。

助理给肖战泡好了药，把他扎了好几个针孔的手塞回被窝里去，听着耳边回荡的某个声音，无奈叹气。

“想人家了就打电话啊。”

肖战整个人埋在被子里，声音闷闷的：“他拉黑我了……”

助理体贴地没扒开他的被子，他知道，肖战又哭了。  
  
肖战的脆弱，往往只出现在身体抱恙的时候。毕竟生理的不适很容易引起心理需求，每当他痛苦难耐，都会想要有个人抱抱自己，哄哄自己。

心头的名字也就这样顺理成章地说出来了。

他没有失忆，自然是知道自己烧糊涂的时候做了些什么，但并不觉得羞耻，甚至毫不掩饰地在助理面前打开那个人的照片，看了又看。

“……马上要录制了，撑得住吗？”助理提醒道。

手指滑过屏幕上的脸，那是一张变化不大，却又能一眼看出不同的脸，与记忆里的人阔别多年。

肖战按掉屏幕：“嗯，我没事儿。”

很多东西都可以成为精神食粮，喜欢的书、偶像的歌，或爱人的笑。

  
02.

但他到底还是没撑住，录制到一半就晕了过去，一伙人手忙脚乱地把人送去了医院。

也是这时，助理接到了公司的电话，他正给肖战办着入院手续，还没签好字就被那边领导骂了个狗血淋头。

肖战上热搜了。

不完全，准确来说，是肖战和王一博上热搜了。

简直不可思议，这两个人明明自五年前解绑后，就几乎再无交集了。

助理好歹跟了肖战一段时间了，两个人年纪相近，肖战把他当好朋友，有些烦恼也会跟他说。

比如，他和王一博不只是解绑。

他们还分手了。

03.

王一博盯着手机看了二十分钟了。

热搜一直居高不下，他本应尽快和公司商量对策，联系对方的公司，让他们马上采取措施。编造也好，搪塞也好，总之要给肖战这条微博一个解释。

这么暧昧的字眼。

他倒在车座椅上长吐一口气，刷着那条微博下面的评论。

乱七八糟，不堪入目。

王一博很想评论点什么，但他不至于这么刚，在这风口浪尖上还非要火上浇油。

“先去录制吧，这事儿一时半会儿可能处理不了了。”

经纪人上了车，砰地一下关上车门。

“怎么？那边怎么说？”王一博看似漠不关心地抬了一下眼。

汽车缓慢发动，没合拢的窗溜进不间断的风，冻得慌。王一博关紧了车窗，把有些发烫的手机攥在掌心。

“…那个肖战，他病了，人都还没醒。”经纪人叹了口气，“他微博密码没人知道，删不了。”

王一博怔了一下，慢慢坐直了身子。

“唉，就是删了也没用了，这该怎么解释…？要不你评论一下，就说点话表示你俩是纯洁的朋友关系？”

“……”

经纪人的声音像是被过滤了一样，唯一清晰的是那句“肖战病了”。诚然，这么多年里，他们又怎么可能没生过病？但要到昏倒的程度，还真是少见。

是行程太多太累了？在减肥饿的？冬天来了冻的？

王一博再次解锁手机，滑动屏幕，指尖落在肖战的微博主页，看着那五年都没有换过的熟悉的头像，看着他熟悉的名字。

那这条微博到底什么意思呢？

他想见他。

04.

肖战醒来时已经是第二天晚上了，他一天多都没有进食，光靠输液撑过来的，整个人虚弱得不成样子，不过幸好烧已经退了，现在纯粹只是累。

助理见人醒了就马上弄了点粥给他吃，肖战饿久了不能一下吃太猛，就自己慢慢喝着，靠在床头，看着助理苦瓜似的脸。

“先把微博删了吧？这个点公司那边不会来找你，但明天知道你醒了肯定会来说你的。”

肖战喝着粥，也不说话，脸色苍白，眼睛一如既往泛着红，是褪了色的脸上唯一一抹血。

助理在一边坐下，皱着眉问道：“难不成……你是故意的？”

肖战捧着碗，掌心发烫。

“不知道。”他轻声说，“烧糊涂了，不知道自己做了什么，可能把微博当成微信了吧。”

语气轻飘飘的，仿佛以这种形式挂在热搜第一是件很好的事一样。

“……可、可你这样，你让王一博怎么办？他这是完全无辜地被你搅进来的啊！”

一句话如一把刀，斩断了肖战脑中紧绷的弦，他猛地瞪了一下眼睛，颤抖着把碗搁在床头，回身摸来手机。

他确实是烧糊涂了，那股丧劲到现在都还延续着，以至于在听到这句话之前，他都还在自暴自弃般想着——就这样吧，任性一次，谁还没有思念的权力了吗？

但是，肖战啊——你有，可你不能说出来，你不能。

屏幕解开，壁纸是一个人的背影，四周环绕皑皑白雪，那人脚踏着滑雪板，虽没有脸，却能感觉到溢出屏幕的雀跃。

助理噤了声，他知道肖战这是缓过来了，要删博了。

微博界面弹出，助理准备再和公司联系时，病房的门突然被人敲响。

晚上九点多，不是合适的探病时间。他疑惑地走过去打开了门。

门外的人裹着一身寒风，整张脸遮在口罩和帽子下面，个子很高，身形瘦而不薄，给人一种莫名的压迫感。

这人谁啊？

助理以为是什么偷偷摸来的记者，连忙就要关门：“不采访，人还难受着呢，有什么事儿明天——”

“我是王一博。”

几个字净而沉，穿透一切，直直灌入肖战耳中。

05.

“咳…咳咳……”

不知是病菌去而复返，还是被王一博吓的，肖战自从见了他就一直在断断续续地咳嗽。

王一博霸道的很，把助理赶回了家，自己拿了把椅子往他病床边一坐，要不是这张脸实在冷得厉害，倒还真像旧友的温馨问候。

肖战咳得脸上泛了一层热气，也终于不再病恹恹像个死人了。他有些无措地看看王一博，又抓抓手指，再盯回雪白的床单，不知道该说什么，也不知道该做什么。

就像个在等人训话的做错事的孩子。

王一博微蹙着眉，终于开了口：“怎么病了？”

很难相信第一句话居然是在关心他而不是兴师问罪，肖战眨眨眼，干笑两声，应道：“哈哈……天气冷了，感冒发烧很正常嘛。”

他特意去看王一博的眼睛，试图从中看到些许心疼，或担心的情绪，但失败了。

肖战弯弯嘴角苦笑一声。真没想到，时隔五年再见，王一博对他的态度居然和五年前分手时一模一样。

“那条微博是团队让你发的吗？”

肖战一怔：“啊？”

王一博掏出手机，点开来，怼在肖战脸前，屏幕光刺得他眼睛疼：“我问你，是不是团队让你发的？”

果然还是兴师问罪。

肖战微微偏过头，伸手挪开他的胳膊：“别放那么近，眼睛不舒服。”

王一博像是意识到了什么，很快把手机收了起来。

“不是团队……怎么可能啊，我们现在又没有炒作的必要了。”

“就是……就是烧糊涂了，莫名其妙发出去了。”

王一博很快接道：“所以是真的吗？”

肖战笑：“什么是真的？我当然真的病了啊。”

“我是问你，是不是真的想我了。”

王一博的直球肖战接了那么久，已经习惯了，他只是愣了一下，很快就继续应道：“可能是做梦了胡乱发的吧……”

王一博看起来对这个答案并不满意。

肖战服了软，轻声道：“我马上把微博删了，帮你澄清，好不好？”

“不好。”

气氛太硬了，肖战都不敢看王一博的脸。小朋友只和他生过两次气，两次都很吓人，冷着个脸看过来时，仿佛看着他最讨厌的人。

特别特别让人伤心。

“那……”肖战低下了头，“你说怎么办？…我不是故意的，对不起。”

他是还在病吗？语气竟然那么轻那么软。

听得王一博好想抱抱他。

06.

“肖战。”

肖战不太喜欢王一博喊他全名，一般听到全名的时候，小朋友不是生气了，就是做狠了。

两种时候都会让他很痛。

“我来找你，不是要听你道歉的。”

王一博微微眯起眼，凑上前去，一只手撑在肖战身侧。

肖战条件反射般蜷了一下身子，这一缩使他整个肩膀往后退了一点，宽大的病号服笼罩着他，可以看见领口往下十分明显的锁骨。

王一博皱了下眉。

肖战如同放弃了一般无奈道：“那你要我做什么嘛……”

“你不知道吗？”王一博瞪他，“我不在的时候不是很敢吗？还发微博，现在我在这了，你又不敢说了？”

肖战反应过来，以为王一博还在为这事生气，忙再次把手机拿出来，很快解了锁：“我删我删……你别气了。”

“删什么删！”

王一博一把抢过他的手机，赶紧点下取消，怒道：“肖战，你是不是傻子啊！”

本来肖战一直迁就他，被骂傻子也只会当是小朋友的气话，谁知这会儿突然就来劲儿了，死盯着他的手：“王一博！手机还我！”

王一博还想气他，故意往后退了一点不让他拿，可眼睛瞥到屏幕后却又愣住了。

他看了看屏幕，又看了看肖战。

肖战虚虚伸着手：“你、你……”

王一博不自觉捏紧了屏幕，随后按下锁屏，微微垂眼像是平复了三秒钟，突然又把手机一扔，猛地扑向了肖战。

确实是扑，又快又猛，有点吓人，把肖战吓着了。

“干什——”

唇上冰凉柔软，裹着寒风。

07.

「王一博，我想你了。」

「王一博，我想你了。」

「王一博，我想你了。」

……

一条条排列下来，如出一辙的字眼。

但除了第一条，其他的都是“仅自己可见”。

王一博在肖战的嘴唇上泄愤一般地咬了一下，声音像是挤出来的，听起来很是憋屈：“你是傻子吗？想我不会说吗？”

肖战被他撞了一下，下巴还有些疼，这会儿嘴唇也疼了，但是热的，烧着的，让他有了温度。

他迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，随即想起自己微博可能被看到了，顿时一阵羞赧，抿着唇不说话了。

王一博忿忿地攥紧了他的枕头，不容推拒地俯下身去亲吻他。这回他亲得更用力了，但却让人觉得不只是亲吻。王一博在发脾气，在宣告主权，在用蛮横的方式告诉肖战——我在生气。

五年了，肖战以为他不再是莽撞的小朋友了，跌跌撞撞爬了那么久，即便性子里藏满暗刺，也总该学会怎么控制情绪了。不然又和五年前一样被人抓住把柄，那也太得不偿失。

想到这，肖战只能暂且从这渴盼许久的吻中挣脱出来，即使再不舍。

王一博被他推开前还在嘬着他唇边的小痣，仍意犹未尽，睁眼时眸光也熠熠温柔，可看到肖战一脸为难的样子，心里的情啊爱啊就被噼里啪啦摔得稀碎。

“……我怕有人拍。”肖战解释道。

王一博咬牙道：“五年前你就怕，你现在还怕！”

肖战一哽，舔了舔嘴唇，舔得水润润的，殷红得如同抹了血。

“好。”王一博起了身，扯来扔在一边的口罩，挂在下巴上，“肖战，我现在给你一次机会，就一次。”

肖战懵懵地看着他。

王一博问：“你想不想我？”

“想，我就留下来，无论什么，我和你商量和你谈，五年前的一切我们都可以重头算起。”

“不想，或者不回答，我就走人，马上走，而且永远都不会再理你。”

他倔强地说出这些话，那一张一合的嘴唇分明刚刚还甜得很。

现在却和刀子似的。

肖战突然真的很想哭。

08.

没有声音，王一博扣上帽子，往后退了一步。

“说话。”

肖战看着他，手指绞着被单，微微张嘴却又没发出一个音节。

“三。”

王一博眯起眼，耐心告罄。

“二。”

肖战头都要炸了：“你为什么非要逼我……”

“不逼你你会说吗？！”王一博喊道，“一！肖战，你到底——”

“想！”

空气骤然安静，王一博也如同松了一大口气般，肩膀一下就沉了下来。

他又摘了帽子和口罩，走到床边，语气柔了不少：“再说。”

“想……”肖战彻底蔫了，“我特别…特别想你……”

他似是叹了口气，随后伸手拉了拉王一博的衣角，“别生气了。”

王一博感觉自己鼻子有点酸，绷着张脸又道：“再说。”

肖战笑：“好想王一博小朋友，连骨头都在想，每次一想他……就忍不住发一条微博。”

“结果烧糊涂的时候，忘记点仅自己可见了。”

“给他带来麻烦了，很后悔。”

肖战顿了顿，然后凑过去抱住了王一博的腰，声音有些哑，他本就还在生病，他生病的时候总是很脆弱。

“可是我私心里不想删，我真的很想告诉别人，我想你……”他声音越来越轻，“想得不行…”

王一博揽住他，收紧了胳膊。

“战哥。”

肖战颤了一下。

“不要怕。”

他感觉王一博吻了吻他的发心。

“不要怕……”

09.

“嘶……”

肩膀上一疼，肖战不由得将手插进王一博发间，用力抓了抓，肯定要留牙印了，王一博这小癖好一点没变。

他有些担心地看向门口，用腿根磨了磨王一博的腰：“去锁门。”

王一博在他肩上的牙印亲了一下，哑声应道：“锁好了，我把你助理赶走的时候就锁好了。”

肖战无语道：“所以你来的目的就是这个是吧？”

“不是，只是和你在一起的时间不想被别人打扰而已。”

王一博轻啄他的嘴唇，像是纯情的幼儿园小朋友亲了亲他伙伴的脸颊，就连目光都那么单纯。

“战哥，我也好想你，我每天都想你。”王一博说，“五年了战哥，你怎么能丢下我五年……”

肖战被他说得鼻子发酸：“我…唔……”

王一博故意不让他说话，铆足了劲亲他，舌头伸进去搅弄，技术不见增长，但情太浓烈，从舌尖舔到齿龈，又开始轻刮内壁，挠得肖战又麻又痒，但推不开，没力气，也舍不得。

他闭着眼回忆刚才看见的王一博，似乎长高了点，但脸没什么变化，和他说话的样子也一如既往，只是手机壳没见过，衣服没见过，配饰没见过，不知道他会不会又有了新的爱好，最爱的还是不是摩托。

肖战越想越难过，揽紧了王一博的脖子，仰头回吻。

为什么他就不能再强大一点呢？为什么不能保护好他的小朋友，不能让他一直开开心心地和自己在一起？为什么就有这么多无可奈何、逼不得已？

双唇分离，黏着一根银丝在空中断开，肖战迷蒙地睁开眼，感觉王一博轻轻摸了摸他的眼角。

随后他的嘴唇贴了下来，亲了亲眼皮，又往下一路亲回唇边，吻他的痣。

病号服早就被扔到一边去了，王一博也脱了厚厚的外衣，室内空调很足，不过即使不足，他们也不会觉得冷。身体每一寸的温度都被点燃了，灼烧得他们恨不得立刻拥抱着一起融化。

王一博亲他的胸膛，舔弄着胸前微挺的红粒，一只手顺着腰往下摸，蹭着他，一个劲想往里挤。

肖战骂道：“你、你慢点来，我五年没做过了！”

王一博笑，手摸上他挺立的性器，在铃口挑逗着。

分手后肖战只对着王一博的照片自己弄过，现在本尊就在自己面前，还这么耐心地伺候他，真是让他每个能出水的地方都想出水。

尤其是眼睛和下边。

王一博不愧是长了五岁，技术虽没那么好，但比起五年前还是进步了不少的。他握着肖战的性器来回撸动着，一边不停地舔吻着他的肌肤，从胸前吻到腰侧，吻得肖战发痒，可又好爽。王一博在他腰侧咬了一口，像在惩罚他。

肖战立刻就激出了一点眼泪，抓住了王一博的肩膀：“一博，别……别咬。”

有点撒娇意味的声音成功取悦了王一博，他听话地放过了肖战的腰，转而专心伺候着，手里动作一下没停，肖战近年没了王一博寡欲不少，这一番刺激下很快就缴械了。

王一博把手伸到肖战面前：“哇。”

肖战捶他：“滚！”

王一博憋笑，就着他的东西戳弄肖战的后穴，两根手指浅浅地插进去，很快就被内里的软肉包裹着，烫得很，也紧得很。

太久没经历这事了，肖战觉得非常奇怪，一边扒着王一博的肩，一边皱着眉把额头压在他身上。

王一博突然顿住了动作。

肖战“嗯？”了一声。

“你是不是还在烧？”他问道，“额头还挺烫的，里面也是。”

肖战本来还想让他别担心，一听后半句话立刻噎住了，有些崩溃地捂住脸。

对不起，在床上打直球他还是接不住。

王一博没急着把手退出来，用另一只手摸了摸肖战的后颈，“嗯？会不舒服吗？”

肖战摇摇头，感觉到小朋友亟待解救的欲望，道：“哎呀你快点吧……”

王一博俯身吻他的额头，用嘴唇试了试温，却又感觉好像不是那么烫了，或者说其实肖战浑身都很烫。不，就连他自己也很烫。

王一博加快了速度，等手指进出的地方变得松软了，就扶着性器慢慢抵了进去，像之前的习惯一样一次性吞到最深的地方。

肖战被他弄得呼吸都卡了一下。

“操……”他倒吸了好几口气，在王一博后背抓出好几道痕，“你吃什么长大的，这么、啊……”

王一博在床上话不多，他偏爱用肢体表达，尤其喜欢搂抱和亲吻，所以他不喜欢背对的姿势。他浅浅进出了一下，等适应了就一把搂起肖战，让他挎着他的腰坐起来。

他们紧密相贴，进入得更深了，肖战在他耳边吐气，身上已经出了一层薄汗，释放着憋了五年的荷尔蒙。

王一博默默抓着他的大腿动作起来。

性器挤压着嫩肉又被嫩肉包裹，混着分泌的液体滋咕滋咕作着响，肖战太紧了，夹得他只能埋头苦干，一张小脸也微微透了红。

肖战渐入佳境，被弄得舒服了，也开始抚摸王一博的身体，亲吻王一博的侧脸，这边碰碰那边啄啄，虽无话，却带着无尽宠溺。

他好想好想他的小朋友。

“战哥。”

王一博托起肖战的臀，往上重重一顶，随之快节奏地抽插起来。

“啊！…你、你别不打招呼就，嗯啊……”

王一博边轻喘着边说：“战哥，我们在一起时，你二十八岁。”

肖战搂着他愣了一下。

“今年，我二十八岁了。”

王一博的声音低低的、奶奶的，有点委屈。

“我不知道你为什么提分手，但我知道你是为了我，除此之外我不信任何理由。”

“战哥，我长大了……”他把头埋在肖战胸前，软发蹭着他的下巴，有些痒，“我有了自己的工作室，比以前更厉害了，我不怕。”

“我想爱你，可以吗？”

肖战没绷住，后穴一阵收缩，神经一下下跳着，两颗眼泪滑了下来，落到了王一博的发里。

王一博抬头吻他，吻得极为深情，下身的动作也温柔至极。

肖战亲了亲他的嘴唇，复又被王一博压倒在病床上。毕竟是单人床，承受两个人的重量已经有些勉强，这一压难免咯吱咯吱响了几下。

他双腿夹住了王一博的腰，努力迎合他的撞击，一边抬着下巴索吻。

王一博俯身下来，从额头亲到嘴角，从嘴角亲到锁骨。

“可以吗？”

他又问了。

肖战搂紧他，嘴唇蹭过他受过伤的耳垂，用力吻了吻。

“当然，”肖战说，“狗崽崽。”

王一博动作一顿，随即抬起头来看向肖战，两个人眼底都有些红，看着对方时像要把对方吃了。

他用力顶弄进去，吻他，咬他。碰撞的不是肉体，是两个又爱又痛的灵魂，王一博那么用力，仿佛要宣告给全世界的人——他是如此爱他。

像一场不知将来为何，也不知城外是风是雨的疯狂痴缠。他们要互相包裹，用身体记住每一秒的爱深情浓，仿佛这不是失而复得，只是久未相见。

反正微博都发了，删了也没用，解释也苍白。

肖战被人捞起来，扳过了身子，从背后扣到床头上，不知轻重地顶弄着，臀部的软肉贴着王一博的胯啪啪作响，听得他一阵脸热。

可恍惚间，他却只有一个想法。

遇见一个王一博好难。

不要再放手了。

10.

微博崩溃了两次，很久才恢复正常。

第一次是来自肖战的「王一博，我想你了」。

第二次是来自王一博的转发评论。

「那就来见我。」

-END-


End file.
